Valediction
by December'sRose
Summary: Bella says her final goodbyes to the life she once knew and a friend she once loved. Bella centric post Eclipse one-shot


Title: Valediction

Rated K

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Summary: Bella says her final goodbyes to the life she once knew and a friend she once loved. Bella centric post Eclipse one-shot

A/N: This is my first time writing a Twilight story, so be prepared, it might be horrible and unoriginal. I'm not entirely sure of it myself, but I thought I'd post it up, just in case there was hope that it was decent. Constructive criticism is always welcome in my eyes. I really did try to keep Edward and Bella's characters IC, but usually when writing for a new category I always make the characters a bit OOC, no matter how hard I try not to. Please tell me what you think in a review, I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

I wasn't aware of how late it was.

In fact, I wasn't aware of the time and date at all.

I could feel him beside me, a protective hand upon my forehead, worried. I blinked and glanced over, unsure of what to say next.

He noticed my sudden movement; his golden eyes locked onto mine.

"You did it, Bella." His voice was uneasy, but proud.

That was all I needed to hear in order to gain strength to sit up. He helped me, his supporting arm around my back. So, this was it.

This was what it felt like to be immortal. I couldn't hear my heartbeat, I was breathing no longer.

I didn't need to breathe anymore, after all.

Edward came into focus, intense worry present in his eyes. I reached out to touch his face, a gesture that usually calmed his emotions down.

"How was it?"  
He blinked for a minute before understanding the meaning of my question.  
"The sweetest blood I've ever tasted."

And, suddenly, I was aware of everything.

We were located in our newly furnished house, just a few miles from the college. Outside, the Alaska winds picked up, prodding the window in search of an entrance. The month was August. The time was nearly one in the morning.

"You're still immune."  
I glanced over at my love. Edward sighed. "I still can't read your thoughts, Bella. I'm not sure exactly why but . . ."

"Do you know what my powers are yet?" Edward shook his head no. So, in order to find out, I'd have to figure out on my own. I could live with that.

Alice had stopped by three days ago, checking up on us. She was long gone now, with Jasper, but she'd promise to keep in touch. The wedding had gone as planned, putting Alice in the happiest of moods. Renee had been there, with Phil. Charlie was there as well, of course. He had cried a few tears when he walked his daughter down the isle. My friends had been there, but there was one face in the crowd that I could not find. Not that I was expecting it fully, but the last of hope I had vanished that day.  
Jacob didn't attend.

He didn't say goodbye to me when Edward and I left Forks. Not even a note. That day was hard. Charlie had struggled with accepting Edward's proposal, but in the end gave us his blessing. Renee was shocked as well, but she got over the surprise a lot quicker than Charlie had. Our last night at Forks, our wedding night . . . it was the most memorable night of my life. A night I would never forget in my lifetime.

I had considered visiting LaPush before I left, to make my goodbyes personal, but I decided against it. I had done all I could.

He was my best friend once. Those days spent together when Edward had left, the days that I had almost gone completely insane, I'll never forget those days. I'll never forget Jake.

It hurts me that everyone couldn't have their happy ending.

Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze and kissed my forehead. I leaned against his frame.

He had told me that he had sent the invitation, despite the fact that he was breaking the treaty. I didn't know what else I could do to make things right between us again. Not that I was really worried about it.

Jake was the one being difficult, not me.

Now, he lost his chance at regaining our friendship.

I'd never be able to speak to him again, after this. I couldn't speak to any of my old friends, in fear of their safety.

He was a werewolf. I was no longer a 'Virgo'.

I was a vampire.

"I'm going to call Alice to keep her informed." Edward declared suddenly, standing up, abruptly, from his seat on the couch. I pouted and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss me once more.

"We'll go hunting later today."

This was my life now.

Thirst wasn't burning in my throat just yet; I suspected that it would kick in after another hour or so. I fingered my wedding ring; the diamond seemed to still sparkle even though our house was dimly lit. I sighed out loud, softly. It wasn't that I wasn't happy. I had Edward, we had eternity in front of us, and my life was too good to be true. Why not be happy? Still, I dreamt of LaPush quite often. I missed them all, Jake especially.

But I couldn't do anything about it.

Jacob Black was gone from my life now. It was probably for the better, I kept telling myself. It wouldn't have worked out if you stayed.

I could hear Edward talking softly to Alice in the other room. Private matters, apparently, or else he'd be with me still. I didn't mind, I trusted Edward with all my heart. If it was important, he'd tell me. Alice would probably tell me too.

I groaned, trying to rid my thoughts of the werewolf. It was hard to believe that our friendship had ended; all that we went through together . . . finished. Nothing between us would ever be the same as it once was. I knew I was repeating this in my mind for my sake. I think I was repeating these thoughts as a form of closure: maybe this was my way of finally realizing. Maybe this was my unspoken goodbye to Jake.

As I turned my head in the direction of a window for a low, almost faint moan had sounded, I mouthed one word: Farewell.

From this moment on, Jacob Black would never exist in my thoughts again.

-Fin-

A/N: Well, there you have it, my first Twilight one-shot. I apologize in advance if this idea has been done before. It wasn't to my knowledge and I haven't had time to check out ALL the awesome Twilight based fanfics on this site. Well, I guess that's it then. Until next time everyone.

"_Never let go of the one you truly love"_

-December'sRose


End file.
